Powder is a solid substance in the form of tiny loose particles. Powder that is used for application on the human body, especially the face, is known as cosmetic powder.
Cosmetic powder is mainly available in two forms—compressed or compact, and loose. Compressed cosmetic powder has a consistent solid cake form and it is usually packaged in flat-shaped compact cases. Typically, the case also includes a puff or a brush to help a user to apply the powder. A puff is a soft applicator device made from fluffy or deformable fibers. Whereas, a brush is an applicator device with a tuft of hair or bristles that is firmly attached to a holder. The puff or brush is rubbed over the compact powder surface to loosen some surface powder. The loosened powder sticks to the applicator device, which is then applied to the face.
However, loose powder as the name suggests, is loose and therefore it must be specially contained to avoid its spilling. Conventionally, loose powder is contained in a dispenser with a multiplicity of perforations on one end of the dispenser. A cap is provided to seal the perforations and to prevent spilling of the powder. For application, the cap is removed and the powder is shaken out of the perforations directly onto a puff, or into a dish from which it is picked up by a puff or a brush. This may lead to a waste of powder in case when excess powder is dispensed than what is required for application. Additionally, the loose powder may fall out from the perforations into the cap during handling or transportation of the powder dispenser resulting in a mess when the cap is removed.
Moreover, an applicator is required to be carried separately. This results in extra space requirements in order to store the applicator. If not handled appropriately, the applicator may also be deformed.
It is apparent from the above discussion that there is a need for a powder container having an integrated applicator and which addresses the stated shortcomings.